Crazy Boat Trip
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Kyle gana un viaje en barco, un viaje de estudios específicamente, él no esta contento, pues esperaba que fuese un viaje vacacional pero su madre lo obligó a subir a un barco... aunque ese barco no era el que él esperaba- (/Style/) (/Cryle/)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello a todos, bueno vengo teniendo esta idea desde que me zangoloteé mucho y terminé vomitando, eso me hizo recordar algo gracioso que me pasó una vez… pero esa es otra historia, como sea. ¡Disfruten! **

_***Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

-pero mamá, yo no quiero ir a ese crucero- se quejaba Kyle tras haber recibido esa noticia

-es necesario que vayas cariño, es parte de la escuela

-¿pero por qué solo tengo que ir yo?

-por tener el puntaje más alto, mira que le ganaste hasta a Wendy Testaburger

-¡por una décima de punto!

-no importa, el punto es que ganaste- la señora rio un poco- ¿entendiste? Punto- volvió a reír

-no es gracioso, mamá

-no importa, vas a ir

-¡no lo haré!

-¡claro que sí!

-¡¿por qué?!

-¡por que sí!

-¡no iré y es mi última palabra

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:…

-ooow, ¿no es lindo el barco hijo?- preguntó la sra Broflovski contenta

-sí mamá- respondió Kyle sin muchos ánimos y rodando los ojos

-¡te envidio, Kyle!- Dijo su hermano admirando aquel navío

-odio el agua- refiriéndose al hecho de que tendría que estar rodeado de agua por 1 mes

-oh, vamos hijo, lo que pasó en aquel parque acuático fue un accidente

-¡lo que haya sido, no quiero ir!

-¡Kyle, vas a ir porque sí!- dijo amenazadoramente la mujer

-está bien, está bien…- dijo resignado y subiendo al bote

-que te diviertas, cariño- decía la mujer subiendo a su hijo al barco

-adiós- dijo antes de subir completamente. Cuando el barco zarpó, Kyle se despidió desde la popa, su familia le devolvió el gesto

Al estar dentro del barco, comenzó a buscar su habitación, la 169, durante su búsqueda, notó a varios hombres juntos o tomados de la mano, ninguna mujer a la vista. Al encontrar su habitación y entrar en esta notó que había una cama forma de corazón, y en el techo justo donde se encontraba el camastro, había un espejo amplio. Obviamente se extrañó, pero no le importó, solo dejó su maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacar. Unos minutos después se oyó la puerta abrirse, Kyle volteó y se sorprendió al encontrar algo, más bien a alguien…

-¡Stan!- gritó contento

-¡a-ah!...¡Kyle!...¿q-qué haces aquí, hermano?- preguntó nervioso dejando caer sus maletas

-vengo por ese estúpido crucero de estudios

-o-oh… ya-ya veo- tartamudeaba nervioso

-¿estás bien?... te ves pálido

-¿pa-pálido? ¿y-yo?

-sí… ¿te sientes mareado? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma, ¿es que no te alegra verme?

-n-no… b-bueno sí… pero no en un lugar c-como este…

-¿no sabías que yo vendría a un crucero?

-s-sí… _"pero no en este"_

-te ves mal… deberías acostarte un rato… solo hay una cama, puedes usarla, por mí no hay problema, dormiré en el sofá

-gra-gracias…

-no entiendo… si vamos a compartir habitación, ¿Por qué solo hay una cama? Además ¿por qué tiene forma de corazón?... seguramente nos dieron una suite de luna de miel por error

-s-sí…

-en fin… luego iré a preguntar, por ahora necesito ir a revisar la recepción y preguntar por los estudios

-¿a-ahora?

-sí… bueno… antes me daré un baño…- dijo retirándose al cuarto de baño. Stan rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó lo más rápido que pudo a un amigo

"_-¿hola?"-_ contestó

-Kenny…

"_-¡Stan, hermano! ¿Cómo estás? ¿ya estás en tu crucero?"_

-sí, ya me instalé… oye, de casualidad… ¿sabes en que crucero irá Kyle?

"_-según yo a uno de estudios… ¿cómo se llamaba?... Para… Pra… Parara…"_

-bueno, como sea, ¿no era este?

"_-no, el tuyo se llama ~Like a Queen~ nada que ver con el de Kyle… ¿por qué?"_

-porque da la casualidad de que Kyle está aquí

"_-jajaja, ya decía yo que tenía que ser el destino"_

-no hagas bromas estúpidas… él cree que está en su crucero de estudios

"_-bueno, ya viste que no es así, aprovecha para tratar de dar el siguiente paso, tienes un mes para llegar hasta quinta base"_

-pero Kenny, yo….- en ese momento solo se pudo oír el típico pitido que suena a través del teléfono cuando una llamada termina- perra…

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Kyle tras él

-K-K-K-K-Kyle! O-oye, eres rápido

-lo sé… ¿llamaste a Kenny?

-¿ah?... ah, sí

-bien… ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó secándose el cabello

-na-nada… solo… saludó

-ah… ya veo…- el azabache no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima a su amigo, ya que éste permanecía aún un poco mojado, las gotas de agua se deslizaban de su cabello, recorrían su nuca y una parte del cuello, en ese instante, Stan comenzó a imaginarse cositas no aptas para menores de 47- Stan

-¡¿d-dime?!- preguntó despertando de sus fantasías

-ahora no tengo ganas de preguntar por el programa de estudios… ¿quieres que vayamos a comer o algo?

-s-sí…

-bien, vamos- dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al pobre de Stan

Durante el camino de su habitación hasta el comedor, Stan intentó de varias formas de que Kyle no notara que había tomado un crucero equivocado. Tratando de evitar que viera a aquellos caballeros caminando juntos o dándose muestras de amor, algo casi imposible puesto que el crucero esa para personas diferentes. Por obra y gracia del espíritu santo Kyle no había notado nada. Al fin habían llegado

-¿Qué habrá de postre?

-Ky, recuerda que eres diabético

-tsk…-chasqueó su lengua- entonces que habrá de comer…

-pues… hay…- tragó saliva- huevos estrellados… pl-plátanos con crema… f-fresas con chantillí… sa-salchichas…

-mmmm… se me antojan unos huevos estrellados y salchichas- dijo lamiéndose los labios. Stan miró a su lado y vio como un tipo un poco más alto que él lo miraba con ojos de deseo

-él es mío, amigo- le susurró, por lo que el tipo se disculpó y se retiró

-¿dijiste algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-e-este… sí, que hay que servirnos e ir a sentarnos

-okay- ambos chicos se sirvieron el almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, pues Stan no deseaba que Kyle se enterara aún. En un momento, Kyle tomó una salchicha con el tenedor, como dirían algunos "se sacó de onda" al ver que dicho almuerzo tenía la forma de un aparato reproductor masculino- vaya…

-a-a-ah!- gritó antes de comerse la salchicha, seguido del resto del almuerzo

-Stan… ¿por qué te comiste mi almuerzo?

-e-es que… demasiados carbohidratos! Te harían daño

-ya veo… entonces comeré un poco de fruta, ya vuelvo…

-te acompaño- ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la barra de ensaladas. Cuando estaban enfrente de la barra, Kyle comenzó a observar las frutas, la primera era una banana entre 2 manzanas, había un pepino entre 2 naranjas y demás frutas unidas para pensar mal

-creo que… no quiero frutas… volveré a la habitación

-te-te acompaño

-¿por qué siempre insistes en acompañarme?

-¡seguridad!

-está bien…- ambos caminaron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a desempacar, en ese momento, Kyle divisó ropa que Stan no usaba a diario… mejor dicho, que nunca lo había visto usar- ¿y esa ropa?

-e-eh… ¡nueva! Es para estas vacaciones que tomaré

-está bien… hablando de eso, ¿y tú familia?

-ah, es que… me porté muy bien que mis padres me premiaron con dejarme venir solo a este crucero

-que genial… ojala me hubieran premiado así y no obligándome a venir a este aburrido y estúpido crucero de estudios, tienes suerte de estar aquí por diversión

-sí… por diversión…

* * *

-voy a extrañar a mi hermano- decía un tanto desanimado Ike

-yo igual, hijo. Pero será una oportunidad muy buena para él

-lo sé mamá… ojala y se divierta mucho en ese viaje

-lo hará cariño, te lo aseguro…. Oh, Kyle, será el mejor de todo el barco, no hay duda alguna

-ejem… Sheila… llamó el esposo de la mencionada

-¿dime?

-mandamos a Kyle a un crucero

-sí

-pero no al que le correspondía….

-no te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir, Greald?

-lo mandamos a un crucero… pero no de estudios

-ve al grano y dime de una vez

-Kyle… bueno él está…. En un… crucero gay

-¡¿qué, qué, qué?!

* * *

-¿Qué en dónde estoy, dijiste?!- preguntó alterado cierto pelirrojo

-en un crucero gay…- rio un tanto nervioso su Súper Mejor Amigo

-¿Cómo pasó esto?

-de seguro te equivocaste al pedir tu pasaje y te dieron este crucero…- el pelirrojo no decía nada- Kyle?...- llamó el azabache sin recibir respuesta alguna- amm… ¿Kyle?

-esto es… es… ¡Asombroso!

-¿qué?

-sí!, no tendré que estudiar ni hacer decatlones académicos maricas, nada de exámenes o concursos gramaticales… asombroso, todo un mes de diversión. Y lo mejor de todo es que mi Súper Mejor Amigo está aquí… por cierto… ¿por qué estás aquí?...- el azabache era el que ahora no podía articular palabra alguna, dándole a entender ciertas cosas al pelirrojo- no me digas que…- Stan solo asintió- amigo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-temía… que me rechazaras por tener otra orientación sexual, pensé que me verías como una abominación si te enteraras, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que por eso nos separemos

-….¿alguien más sabe sobre tu orientación?- Stan nuevamente asintió

-Kenny- respondió

-¿por qué le dijiste a él y no a mí?

-porque, como sabes, Kenny es bisexual

-sí, lo sabía, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-creí que… era más fácil contárselo a alguien que era casi igual a mí…

-Stan… yo soy tu Súper Mejor Amigo, poco me interesa tu orientación, más me importa que seas feliz

-Kye…- dijo posando su mano sobre la del pelirrojo, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso- ¿sabes cómo sería feliz?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- que tú y yo seamos… más que amigos….- Stan acercó su rostro al de Kyle dispuesto a besarlo. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Kyle se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos

-¿P-Pero que dices? Stan, tú y yo solo somos amigos, no podemos ser algo más. Mira, entiendo tu orientación sexual ¡y la respeto! pero me temo que no siento ese mismo cariño, somos hombres… lo siento, hermano- sin más, Kye salió de la habitación dejando al azabache sobre la cama cabizbajo

* * *

-¡Llama, llama!- perdía desesperadamente Sheila

-lo hago pero no contesta nadie

"_-Bienvenidos a Cruceros Magia, experiencias nuevas en su vida, ¿En qué le puedo servir?"-_ contestó la mujer

-hola… hem… pues…

-¡dile, Gerald!

-verá, mi hijo tenía que ir a un crucero de estudios, pero se confundió y ahora está en uno…. Amm… Gay… y quería saber si hay una manera de que regrese

"_-lo sentimos señor, pero eso sería imposible"_

-¿imposible? ¿Por qué?

"_-el barco en el que está al parecer salió ya hace más de 3 horas, es imposible que el capitán de dicha nave regrese, además podría ser incómodo para sus pasajeros. Pero si se siente más seguro, pediré que le asignen un cuidador a su hijo"_

-gracias, me sentiría más aliviado, porque además mi hijo es un menor de edad, me pondría inquieto sabiendo que está solo en un crucero lleno de hombres mayores

"_-sí, no se preocupe, en un momento le pediré al capitán que su hijo sea supervisado"_

-gracias otra vez

"_-para servirle"- _en ese momento ambos cortaron llamadas

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó aun alterada la mujer

-que le asignarán a Kyle un cuidador, ya que es imposible que el barco regrese ya habiendo zarpado desde hace 3 horas

-pobre de mí bubu, ojalá esté bien

-de seguro lo estará, tú tranquila

* * *

-¿cree que por ser su Súper Mejor Amigo le voy a dar entrada? Está pendejo, yo solo lo quiero como eso, como "amigo" no puedo darle otro tipo de cariño…. Pero no importa, no dejaré de hablarle por…- en ese momento tropezó con alguien algo más alto que él interrumpiendo su plática con él mismo

-disculpa- dijo aquella persona

-¿oye que te pa….?- al momento de levantar la vista, vio a alguien que lo sorprendió, tanto como el haber visto a Stan por primera vez- no puede ser…

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-rayos… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió declararme en ese momento?- dijo el azabache

"_-Stan, si quieres mi opinión, fue la mejor forma de decir tus sentimientos"- _trataba de animarlo Kenny

-sí, pero no tenía idea de que Kyle me rechazaría, estaba tan seguro de que me aceptaría… o solo… estaba pensando en mí mismo que ni siquiera me di a la tarea de investigar su corazón…

"_-estás equivocado… yo sé que a Kyle le gustas, pero solo está confundido, como todos. Sí, al principio es difícil aceptarlo, pero cuando lo aceptas todo es mejor, sientes que te quitas un gran peso de encima, y lo sabes"_

-es verdad…

"_-Creo que debes darle más tiempo, no sé, gánate su corazón, yo sé que puedes!"_

-gracias, Ken

"_-De nada… ahora si me disculpas, dejé Ramera 9 en pausa y se va a poner muy bueno y…"_

-Kenny, no me engañas, sé que estabas viendo el Titanic

"_-Cla-claro que no…. Está bien, ¿cómo supiste?_

-Se oye la música que bailan Rose y Jack cuando están en esa fiesta de pasajeros de tercera clase, además de que cuando contestaste hacías el esfuerzo de no llorar

"_-….. Está bien, ahora si me permites sr. Sabelotodo, quiero ver en que termina"_

-Kenny, tú y yo sabemos que Jack termina ahoga…

"_-¡Pero puede que esta vez rescaten a Jack!"-_ dicho eso, colgó

-Kenny, eres todo un caso-dijo sonriente y algo animado por su plática anterior

Pasados unos minutos, Stan se vistió con la ropa que probablemente lo haría ver menos gay ante su mejor amigo, que consistía en unos pantalones levis una talla más chica que la suya, para resalar ciertos detalles, una camisa roja ajustada sin mangas con un chaleco de cuero negro encima y unos converse. Al salir del camarote se dispuso a buscar a su amigo

-kyle… ¿dónde estás?...

-¿te enteraste?- comenzó a decir uno de los pasajeros

-¿qué?- continuó su acompañante. Stan se ocultó tras una planta a escuchar aquella pequeña conversación

-hay un niño en el barco

-ooh, ¿hablas en serio?

-sí, dicen que es muy mono, pero lo triste es que ya tiene un supervisor

-¿y cómo es el nene?

-me dijeron que es pequeño, de cuerpo grácil, ojos verde esmeralda y un lindo cabello rojo como el fuego

-vaya que si es mono

-además de tener un lindo trasero

-¡Kyle!- al gritar, Stan llamó la atención de aquellos hombres hablando- em… ho-hola…

-¿Qué haces ahí, amiga?-preguntó uno de ellos

-sí, no es necesario ocultarte para luego llamar nuestra atención- dijo el otro sonriendo coquetamente, sonrojando a Stan

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó de nuevo uno de ellos

-ahora estoy buscando un amigo, quizás en otro momento- respondió sonriente

-como digas, lindo-ambos chicos se retiraron, Stan se quedó entretenido viendo el trasero de ambos, y es que no eran nada feos. Después de 3 segundos volvió en sí y se apresuró a buscar a Kyle

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-no puedo creer que te vea aquí- dijo entre contento y confundido el pelirrojo

-a decir verdad yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Fue accidente?

-no, me mandaron a buscar a un menor de figura delgada, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde. En seguida supe que eras tú

-¿Tomaste este viaje por error también?

-de nuevo te equivocas, tomé este crucero por diversión y porque además conseguí un trabajo aquí

-¿de qué?

-maestro de baile

-¡no sabía que bailabas! ¿Eso quiere decir que no eres gay?

-bueno, sí lo soy, pero también soy maestro de baile aquí

-sorprendente, espero y me enseñes- dijo riendo

-claro, hay clases todos los días excepto Martes y Jueves de 12:00 a 2:00

-iré, te lo aseguro- en ese instante llegó corriendo cierto azabache

-¡Kyle! Qué bueno que te encuentro, escuché que te asignaron a alguien que te supervise- dijo sin haber visto a aquel que estaba al lado del pelirrojo

-Stan, cálmate, mi cuidador está aquí

-¿quién?- el judío señaló a su lado

-no me la creo…

-Marsh, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-digo lo mismo… Craig

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, espero y se hayan entretenido y reído un rato. Tengan buen día, tarde o noche**


	2. Rompecabezas desesperante

**¡Hola nuevmente y otra vez! Bueno, como siempre dejo aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Como amé esa película, la recomiendo sinceramente "Crucero de las locas" "Boat Trip" o "Este crucero es un peligro" Si la ya viste, que bien, si no, te aseguro que te divertirás**

*****_**Los personajes siguen perteneciendo a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con la ficción es mera realidad…. No tuvo sentido eso último me dije pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente***_

* * *

**-**Marsh, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-digo lo mismo… Craig…- el silencio se hizo presente e incómodo

-e-esto… bueno… ¡Stan! Craig me comentaba que da clases de baile aquí

-¿ah, de veras?

-sí

-no te preocupes, Marsh, puedo enseñarte a bailar aunque tengas 2 patas izquierdas

-te aseguro que no necesito clases

-¿eso crees?

-sí- Craig se acercó retadoramente a Stan

-demuéstralo- dijo seriamente

-¿c-cómo?- Se había cohibido por la gran cercanía amenazadora de Craig

-demuéstrame que sabes bailar, mañana a las 12:00 en el salón de baile-Stan se incorporó quedando a su altura

-¿me estas retando?

-apuesta eso… vámonos Kyle- le dijo, el mencionado se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo

-¿por qué te vas con él?

-es mi niñera, me dijeron que si no estoy con él me lanzan desde estribor

-está… bien…- vio a su lindo pelirrojo alejándose junto con el creído de Craig. Y lo peor era que ese engreído tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kyle

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-debo hacer algo, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a Ky… pero… él no es gay, así que no debería preocuparme porque Craig intente algo con él, solo debo asegurarme de que Kyle y Craig no pasen tiempo juntos… pero ¿cómo?...

-también existen los tríos, no seas sangrón- dijo otro chico pasando por detrás de Stan

-¡gracias por el consejo!- dijo sarcásticamente sin mirar al "metiche"-… a ver… ¿qué hago? No estoy dispuesto a compartir a mi Ky…

-¿iras a la clase de baile?- preguntó un chico a su pareja

-¡claro! Además de que siempre quise aprender a bailar diferentes géneros, el instructor es muy apuesto- contestó el otro

-solo espero a que no me cambies por él

-para nada, nadie puede superar a mi pajarito

-aww, ven aquí, corazón- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a "calentar" mientras que la clase comienza?

-pero… las clases comienzan mañana

-eso nos da tiempo de "calentar"…muy bien- respondió susurrando lo último en el oído de su pareja

-cla-claro…- tomando la mano de su pareja se retiraron a su camarote

-¡eso es!- dijo contento el azabache

-¿qué? ¿Irás a calentar con ellos ahora?- preguntó el mismo tipo que insultó a Stan momentos atrás

-Jesucristo, ¿y tú seguirás espiando mis conversaciones?- le respondió dándose vuelta, al hacerlo de nuevo se sorprendió- ¡¿Topo?! ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí?! Pensé que estabas en una misión secreta con Gregory

-tanto así como una misión, misión pues… no… pero si es secreta

-¿por qué? ¿Buscan a alguien?

-sí

-¿a quién?

-a Gregory, le dije que nos veríamos aquí para ir a almorzar juntos

-Topo, no te entiendo ni un carajo

-¡que busco al imbécil de Gregory porque le quiero decir que lo amo, _merde_!- Stan quedó boquiabierto

-¡¿qué?!

-no… no sabía que…

-pues ahora lo sabes, y cuidadito con andar diciendo por ahí que soy un sopla nucas

-pensé que eras…

-no, Gregory es demasiado gentil

-¿crees que el activo debe ser aquel que es rudo?

-naturalmente

-…Pobre Gregory…

-como sea, nos vemos después…

-oye Topo, espera!- dijo tomando al francés del brazo

-¿qué?

-¿Cómo hago para poder enamorar a Kyle?

-escribe todos sus gustos y molestias en una lista

-¿una lista?

-oui

-¿para qué?

-sí que eres un idiota, no me extraña que Kyle no sea tu _j'ai adoré_… haz la maldita lista para utilizar todos sus gustos y planearlos en un tipo de cita perfecta

-que excelente idea, Topo

-merci, ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a mi cher Gregory

-Topo, una última cosa

-dime

-mientras tenga la lista hecha, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-trata de impresionarlo con tus pasos de baile en la clase de Craig

-gracias!

-no hay de qué- dicho eso se retiró

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Craig y Kyle se encontraban en el camarote del primero platicando. Kyle le había contado todo acerca de la confesión de Stan y el triste rechazo que le hizo ante la propuesta de volverse su pareja.

-¿dices que Marsh se te declaró?- el pelirrojo asintió- vaya…

-no sé qué hacer… es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por tener esta clase de sentimientos en la que uno de los 2 no pueda corresponder por principios y moral

-¿por qué crees que no puedes corresponder?

-porque además de que a mi madre le daría un paro cardiaco, yo soy hombre hecho y derecho

-¿te gusta el brócoli?

-ammm… no

-¿lo has probado alguna vez?

-me han dicho que es horrible, así que no…

-¿te gustan los dulces?

-sí

-¿los has probado?

-a pesar de ser diabético, sí… ¿pero qué tiene que ver esto con el asunto de Stan?

-simple, has probado los dulces y te gustaron, no has probado el brócoli y aun así te desagrada, es como decir que has estado con una mujer y te gustó, pero no has probado estar con un hombre pero aun así no te gusta, puesto que te han platicado que es horrible

-ah…

-así que ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que te desagradan los hombres si nunca has estado con uno?

-en cierto punto tienes razón, pero aun así no puedo estar con uno, eso va en contra de principios

-no digo que dejes a un lado tu religión, sólo deberías creer también en la naturaleza, cuya voz amable dicta todas nuestras acciones, y que nada prohíbe que pueda hacer felices a sus criaturas

-no lo entiendo, Craig. ¿A qué quieres llegar?- el azabache se puso de pie y se colocó frente a frente con el pequeño, segundos después, le besó. Al despegarse, todo quedó en un total shock, Craig no hablaba, y Kyle ni siquiera parpadeaba

-¿Qué te pareció?- decidió hablar por fin el mayor

-eh…. Y-yo… b-bueno….

-¿Cómo sentiste? ¿Algo nuevo, no es así?

-d-de hecho sí… nunca me había sentido así

-¿así cómo?

-como… confundido, no sé lo que realmente pienso… es más, no puedo pensar ahora

-solo sentir

-exacto

-algo que al principio te descontrola que no sabes que hacer, pero al final terminas queriendo un poco más para seguir experimentando hasta que al fin tienes la respuesta de ese algo que puedes llamar "un rompecabezas"

-de hecho…

-Kyle…. Dime…

-¿eh?

-¿quieres otra pieza para seguir armando ese acertijo?- Kyle estaba sonrojado a más no poder, más sin embargo después de unos segundos se atrevió a responder

-su-supongo que una pieza más no hará que arme ese rompecabezas por completo… creo que… puedo ir pieza por pieza

-sí es lo que quieres… te daré más piezas, comenzando por los bordes…- Craig tomó de la cintura a Kyle y éste rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, poniéndose de puntas logró encontrar los labios del mayor

Comenzaron con besos simples, solo roces de boca, mordidas ligeras. Kyle entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de Craig mientras que el de orbes ámbar apegaba su cintura aún más a su cuerpo, no se separaban por nada, parece que ni siquiera le daban importancia al importante punto de necesitar oxígeno, Kyle experimentaba aquella nueva sensación que nunca creyó sentir. Ninguno parecía querer separarse, todo era algo nuevo para el pelirrojo… aunque… esas extrañas y "agradables" sensaciones fueron cortadas con un hacha de filo intenso, pues Craig había avanzado demasiado hasta el punto de introducir su lengua a la cavidad del otro, incomodándolo y separándose casi de inmediato

-¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-metiste tu lengua a mi boca

-¿y?

-¡se supone que iría paso a paso, has ido más allá de lo que pensaba!

-esa acción es normal cuando se trata de un beso del cual no te separas ni para respirar

-¡pero eso era solo lo que quería! ¡Un jodido beso, no una maldita competencia de cuanto tardas en llegar a quinta base!- Kyle tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Craig solo

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-bien… ¿qué más falta?

"_-¿ya pusiste basketball?_

_-_sí

"_-¿video juegos?"_

-listo

"_-entonces creo que ya terminamos, ¿cuántas cosas llevas?"_

_-_más de 20

"_-bueno, supongo que está listo todo, intenta planear tu cita"_

-es lo que haré, gracias de nuevo, Kenny, espero no molestarte tanto con esto

"_-para nada, me gusta ayudarte"_

-¿qué harás ahora?

"_-supongo que enseñarle al culón de Cartman ser activo, ya me harté de ser yo el que lleve los pantalones. También necesito atenciones y mimitos, aunque este pendejo no sepa ni dar un beso en la mejilla"_

-espera… no sabía que Cartman y tú…

"_-nadie, y en verdad, absolutamente nadie, se resiste a mis encantos"_

-lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que nunca pensé que Cartman…

"_-ni le digas, que si no se echa para atrás y pierdo a mi hermoso bonachón"_

-qué asco, Kenny

"_-vamos, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a un gordo neonazi, racista, antisemita, grosero, estúpido, apático, pendejo, gay, homofóbico y…"_

-espera, espera… ¿sí está contigo, cómo es que es homofóbico?

"_-¿no es lindo? Aún no sabe cómo salir del closet sin saber que en realidad todos ya sabíamos su orientación. ¡Mi vida, es tímido!"_

"_-¡Kenny, te juro que si sigues hablando así te romperé las piernas, te cortaré el pito y te lo meteré en tu propia boca!"-_ dijo una voz algo moleta y apenada, la cual Stan reconoció como la de Cartman

"_-te dejo, mi oso baboso me espera"_

-ok, adiós- dijo, y segundos después colgaron- bien, ahora ¡a planear la cita perfecta!- en ese instante, se oyó el tocar de la puerta

-_"Stan…"_- llamó una voz

-¡Kyle!- dijo el azabache ocultando la lista para abrir la puerta y encontrar ahí parado a su mejor amigo cabizbajo- Kyle… ¿sucedió algo? Te vez terrible

-gracias- contestó sarcástico

-lo siento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿puedo pasar a mi propio camarote?- preguntó de nuevo sarcástico refiriéndose que la pregunta era ilógica, ya que ambos tendrían que compartir el mismo cuarto

-claro…- cuando el judío entró se sentó sobre la cama que compartiría con el azabache, mientras que éste se sentaba en el sofá- ¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué esa cara de pocos amigos?

-es que no tengo…- en ese momento, Stan rio, atrayendo la atención del otro- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-bueno… esto me recuerda a cuando éramos niños, cuando Cartman hizo que todos tus amigos te desagregaran de Facebook

-¡¿qué Cartman hizo qué?!

-u-ugh… pensé que lo sabías

-ese culón homofóbico de mier…

-no es del todo homofóbico- interrumpió Stan

-¿qué?

-que no es del todo homofóbico

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Cartman y Kenny están juntos

-Qué asco…

-lo sé, como quién dice, sólo dice ser homofóbico para "taparle el ojo al macho"

-ah…

-como sea… ¿Qué pasó? Ya van mil veces que pregunto y no me dices nada

-Stan… Craig me besó

-¿q-qué?...

-lo sé, fue una locura, pero me tuvo muy entretenido con una plática sobre la naturaleza y esas cosas, de repente comenzamos a hablar sobre un estúpido rompecabezas y yo dije: "oh, por una pieza no armaré toda esa cosa" y él dijo: "sí, claro, te daré otra pieza" y de repente nos besamos. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, entonces yo lo aventé y me fui de su casa y ya… ahora me siento el doble de confundido… Stan, necesito tu ayuda

-esto… es increíble…

-¿qué?

-soy tu mejor amigo, te confesé mis sentimientos, tú me rechazaste y ya. Craig te confunde, te besa, mete su lengua en tu hocico y solo vienes a decirme que estás confundido y que ahora me necesitas- dijo serio y molesto

-Stan, ahora no te entiendo ¿qué me quieres decir?

-que eres una molestia

-Stan…

-antes estaba contento porque estabas aquí… ahora… supongo que solo has venido a joderme la existencia

-lo que pasó con Craig no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¡¿tienes acaso la puta idea de cuánto duele esto?!

-¿doler?

-sí, y más si se trata de un asunto muy importante para mí. No me necesites más, solo deja pasar este estúpido mes, diviértete en el crucero siendo lo que eres, un maldito chico "confundido" después de eso, regresemos a la escuela, trataré de volver con Wendy y todo seguirá como fue antes y…

-espera, ¿volver con Wendy? Pensé que…

-¿de qué me sirve ser gay? si mi única razón para serlo eras tú, pero veo que solo estas confundido

-¿y qué que esté confundido?

-dices ser el más listo de la escuela, pero no entiendes de esto. Sí salgo contigo durante un tiempo, me enamoraré más de ti, pero si después te das cuenta de que no te gustan los chicos me botarás como a un condón usado

-bien, entonces ¿sabes qué? al diablo, regresaré con Craig y tal vez él si acepte este experimento, gran amigo resultaste ser, Stanley Marsh- eso sorprendió al moreno "¿Stanley Marsh?" Kyle nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo excepto cuando se molestaba. Por alguna razón, Stan se molestó igualmente poniéndose a la defensiva

-acabas de decirme que el que inició el problema de tu confusión fue él, ¿Qué sentido tiene ir al lugar del origen del problema?

-¡tú no me conoces! ¿Cómo sabes que no seré gay o al menos bisexual después?

-¡¿cómo sé que al final no serás gay ni bisexual?

-...¡argh! ¡Eres verdaderamente!

-¡no me importa! ¡Eres la peor persona del mundo, "Stan, seamos los mejores amigos del mundo" sí, cómo no!

-¡de verdad que eres irritante!

-¡y tú una pinche molestia!

-¡a mí no me gritas, marica!

-¡a mí no me insultes, perra!

-¡no me digas así, pendeja!

-¡no me hables en femenino, ladilla!

-¡pues….! Pues... pues…

-¡ya no sabes ni qué decir!- dijo acercando su rostro al de Kyle, logrando un efecto más ensordecedor en el pelirrojo

-¡claro que sé!

-¡¿y por qué no me dices nada?!

-¡¿y por qué no te vas al diablo?!

-¡¿y por qué no me besas?!

-¡ay sí, ¿verdad?! ¡Confundo al pendejo de Kyle para que me bese, ¿no?!

-¡pensé que funcionaría!

-¡pues no!

-¡pues así lo pensé!

-¡¿por qué sigues gritando?!

-¡¿por qué me sigues la corriente?!

-¡porque!…. ¡Porque!... porque…

-¡de nuevo no sabes ni que chingados con tu vida!

¡Claro que sé!

-¡¿por qué putas no me besas ya y luego te largas con el calenturiento mete lenguas en bocas ajenas de Craig?!

-¡eso haré!

-¡bien!- Stan tomó a Kyle por la cintura y éste rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y así ambos lograron juntar sus labios, después de unos segundos ~que para ambos eran largos ~ se separaron- ¡Gracias!- dijo Stan gritando con su tono retador de antes

-¡de nada!- gritó ahora Kyle en el mismo tono. Momentos después salió del camarote

-¡Que genial!- gritó en tono alegre el azabache saltando sobre la cama, después tomó su celular y marcó

"_-¿hola?"-_ preguntó la voz del otro lado de la llamada

-¡Kenny!- gritó contento el moreno

"_-¡Stan! ¿Pasa algo ahora?"_

-sí… al fin logré besar a Kyle

* * *

**Bueeenooo… aquí dejo otro loco capítulo, sinceramente, creí que sería algo confuso y divertido el introducir Cryle y Style en el mismo capi. Como siempre, espero haberlos entretenido, cuidensemen y nos vemos en el próximo momento ;)**


	3. ¿Celos?

**Ola ke ase, leerá el nuevo capítulo o ke ase. Lo sé, lo sé, será muy vieja la frase, pero nunca la había dicho, ya que la tuve escondida en lo más recóndito de mi vocabulario… naa, ni yo me la creo, como sea, el punto es que la tuve reprimida…aahhh… ya salió xDD. Bueno, comencemos de una vez**

_***Como ya lo saben pero aun así lo digo porque me gusta escribir de más. Los personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, ¿sí algún día dejaré de escribir eso? Pues no, es obligatorio poner los derechos primero... **__**asdfghjk… ¿qué?... asdfghjk…¿Qué no es necesario poner esto si no se quiere?... asdfghhk… Dios… que idiota… bueno, no importa, lo seguiré poniendo ¡Punto!**_

* * *

-¡Kenny!- gritó contento el moreno

"_-¡Stan! ¿Pasa algo ahora?"_

-sí… al fin logré besar a Kyle

"_-¿de verdad? Vaya, sí que eres una máquina de fuego, ¿usaste la estrategia de encanto que te enseñé?_

_-_amm… sí, eso… verás

"_-se pelearon y terminaste besándolo por eso"_- dijo haciéndolo sonar más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-¿cómo lo supiste?

"_-¿cómo crees que mi pachón y yo terminamos juntos?"_

-ah…

"_-escucha, hay millones de formas para salir con la persona que se ama"_

_-_aha, dime una de ellas

-_pues… ¡ah! Dime, ¿Kyle es celoso?_

-ahora que lo preguntas, sí, sí lo es, pero… ¿qué tiene qué ver eso?

"_Dios mío, ¿sabes que Kyle es celoso y no aprovechas ese don?, de veras que necesitas ayuda, así que ponte atento y escucha…_

* * *

-maldito Stan, ¿qué le pasa? Mandarme al infierno siendo yo su mejor amigo- Kyle llegó y se sentó al lado de una persona- al parecer eso cambiará

-¿de nuevo murmurando para ti solo, pelirrojo?

-Craig… ¿de nuevo escuchando mis murmuraciones?

-fue casualidad… escucha, deberías dejar de quejarte como jota y mejor traerme un _Brandy Alexander_

_-_jódete, ¿acaso no tienes piernas? Además, soy menor de edad, no me lo van a querer dar

-tranquilo, si dices que vas de mi parte te lo darán sin ningún problema

-bueno, si ese es el caso ¿Qué hay si no quiero ir de igual forma? Como dije antes, tienes piernas y 2 brazos

-es verdad, tengo piernas y brazos, pero también tengo el derecho de ordenar que te tiren por estribor si no haces lo que tu adoradisimo supervisor quiera ¿me has oído perfectamente, pequeño bi-curioso?

-…. ¿un qué me pediste?

-_Brandy Alexander_

El pelirrojo caminó hacia la zona del bar, pidió el _Brandy Alexander _y enseguida que se lo dieron, se dio vuelta para a donde se encontraba Craig, pero al dar unos poquitos pasos, fue inevitable tirar la bebida pues lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado. Stan, su Súper Mejor Amigo de toda la puta vida, ¡estaba tomando un trago con otro! Y no solo eso, sino que también tenía su mano entrelazada con el otro putete desgraciado. Irresistiblemente, se acercó a ellos, quienes se estaban riendo. Maldito Marsh, primero lo besa y luego se toma de las manos con otros

-sí, es divertido conocer…

-¡Hola!- se acercó el pelirrojo se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo pasando un brazo tras lo hombros de este

-ah, hola Kyle, pensé que estabas con Craig

-tú lo has dicho "estaba"… y bueno ¿quién es tú amigo?

-se llama Dylan, Dylan, él es…

-hola, soy Kyle el Súper Mejor Amigo de Stan- dijo haciendo resonar las últimas palabras

-mucho gusto, Kyle, soy Dylan, vengo de Rusia

-que bien… _"¿De Rusia? Como si me importara de dónde vienes, pequeño cabrón"_… por lo que veo tú también eres…- se dio 3 ligeros golpes en su pecho de lado izquierdo, como saben, indicando que era "puñal"

-sí, salí del armario hace poco, unos 6 meses aproximadamente

-ah que interesante… ¿qué dijeron tus padres? De seguro tu madre debió decepcionarse mucho al oír eso

-bueno… de hecho mi madre se orgulleció, pensó que era de mente cerrada y que era homofóbico, pero no es así, descubrí mi verdadera orientación como a los 14 años, tuve que salir con chicas para ocultarlo, aunque en verdad no me sentía tan bien. Y cuando cumplí los 18 hace 6 meses pude salir del closet abiertamente

-¿y tu padre? De seguro él te agarró a putazos

-para nada, de hecho, el hermano mayor de mi padre salió del armario a la misma edad que yo, por lo tanto siempre pensó que sería algo hereditario, algo idiota, pero así lo pensó, y bueno, además de que siempre tuvo la sospecha de que saldría gay, pero obvio que se negó al principio, pero nada de que me regañara o eso

-ah… b-bueno…

-iremos a las clases de baile desde mañana- dijo Stan entrelazando su otra mano con la del chico, provocando que el judío diera un pequeño salto sobre su asiento- ¿te pasa algo, Ky?

-n-no… bueno, me voy, tengo que llevarle a mi supervisor una refrescante bebida que me pidió, con permiso

-pasa…- dicho eso, el pelirrojo se marchó

* * *

-carajo… ¿Cómo ese hijo de puta se encontró con Stan? Y otra cosa más importante ¿por qué tenían sus manos entrelazadas?... sea como sea, voy a tener que averiguar que sucede

-¿y ahora qué?

-nada, es solo que…

-¿Marsh tiene un nuevo acompañante?

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-por azares del destino… en fin, ¿y mi bebida?

-toma- dijo entregándosela

-gracias… ¿Qué hora es?

-las 9:30

-ya es algo tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya mañana comenzaremos las clases de baile

-oh, es verdad… entonces… buenas noches- Craig se levantó, quedando un poco más alto que el judío

-buenas noches, pelirrojo- lo último que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente, sonrojando al menor

-a-adiós…- dijo retirándose lo más rápido posible

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"-_Te o advierto, hippie marica, te estaré observando"_- decía cierto gordo del otro lado de la línea

-está bien, tú tranquilo, culo gordo

-ya cuelga- preguntó el chico con quien estaba en el bar hace un rato

-está bien, Dylan- dijo el moreno apagando por fin el celular

-dime, ¿cómo vas con Kyle? ¿Crees que está celoso?

-probablemente, pero ahora es importante que no descubra más de ti

-hola Stan- dijo el pelirrojo entrando, al ver al rubio sentado, infló sus mejillas- _"¿por qué tiene que estar este idiota aquí, Stan?..." _

-hola, Kyle… lamento si mi presencia te incomoda, me iré en seguida- dijo el rubio a punto de ponerse en pie

_-"Cuanto antes, que sea de veras pronto"_… no, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- _"en cuanto no te quedes a solas con mi mejor amigo o te metas en la cama con él. Si esas son tus intenciones, prepárate para perder tus pequeños cojoncitos de conejo"_

-¿es así?... está bien, me quedaré un rato más, gracias Kyle

-de nada…

_-_serán solo 30 minutos- entró a la conversación el azabache

-¿lo prometes?- dijo burlón el pelirrojo

-sí- contestó de igual forma

-como sea… leeré un poco antes de dormir

-genial, mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a la discoteca

-¿discoteca? Estas en un barco, Stanley

-me refería a la parte del barco donde está la discoteca

-¡ah, muy bien!- dijo colocándose al lado de su mejor amigo- iré con ustedes

-¿se-seguro? Pensé que querías lee…

-¡seguro!

**Kyle Pov**

Luego de que saliéramos del camarote nos dirigíamos a la discoteca. Durante el camino, caminaba tras los otros 2, esperando cualquier movimiento que pusiera al chico ruso en evidencia de que era un pequeño violador psicópata maniático… bueno aunque… en el hecho de pequeño tendría que cambiar, pues al parecer era unos 12 o 15 cm más alto que yo, aun así, mi misión era evitar que ese rubito tratara de tener algo cercano con mi amigo, además, ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Qué tuvieron en común que ahora no dejaban de hablarse y sonreírse? ¿Por qué carajo le susurraba cosas a Stan al oído y viceversa?... esperen… ¡¿Le ha sonreído de nuevo?!

-¿Kyle?... ¿Kyle?...- me llamó Stan deteniéndose frente mí… eso hizo que chocara con su espalda… aaahh… siempre me gustó que fuese más alto que yo

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté

-bueno… es que has estado cayado y con una mirada asesina en el rostro… ¿es que Craig te hizo algo malo?

-¿eh?... ah… no, no tiene nada que ver con él- negué desviando mi mirada

-¿seguro?... porque no pareces…

-sí, sí, ¿ya nos vamos? Si nos quedamos aquí no podremos bailar

-ah b-bueno…

Llegamos a ese estúpido lugar, la música resonaba altamente, chicos y hombres más adultos moviéndose al compás de la canción "Come with me" de Ricky Martin, parejas gay tomando bebidas, uno que otro a la espera de que llegase su príncipe azul a sacarlo a bailar… en fin, me quedé embobado viendo las luces neón, todo se veía genial… creo que me atreveré a decir que esta fiesta es mejor que las que hace Token, bueno, debe ser porque los gays tienen una mejor visión en cuanto ambiente, moda y estilos…

-Kyle- me volvió a llamar mi mejor amigo, despertándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos

-¿dime?

-¿no vas a bailar?- ¿en serio?... me ha hecho una insinuación respecto a bailar con él ¿Qué hago? Es tan repentino… tan maravilloso… lo único que pude contestar fue…

-sí, claro- ¿así es como lo sueñas las chicas? Que todo se ponga de color rosa mientras que bailan con su príncipe sobre una nube…

-ben, vamos, ven Dylan

-sí-…. O tal vez no…

Los 3 nos acercamos a la pista de baile, cabe decir que quien mejor se movía era Stan, luego yo y por último el chico gay ruso. De un momento a otro, el chico gay ruso comenzó a menearse de un modo lento y me atrevo a decir que sensual, que hijo de puta, tal parece que si quisiera conquistar a Stan con sus pasos, y lo peor de todo ¡es que lo estaba logrando!... tenía que hacer algo, así que al igual que el chico gay ruso comencé a mover más lento mi esqueleto, lo que atrajo a Stan, pero también a varios otros hombres… ceo que les agradó el hecho de que un menor de edad estuviera aquí en el barco, y encima de todo que se estuviera moviendo como una nudista a quien le muestran un billete de 100 dólares… pero me estoy saliendo del tema. Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y cuando la música paró, me di cuenta que Stan se encontraba sentado en una mesa aparentemente exhausto, el chico ruso al verlo, se giró a mí, me sonrió y dijo

-yo también estoy cansado, me voy a sentar y a pedir un trago- con una sonrisa macabra se alejó

-yo-yo también estoy cansado- dije dirigiéndome a la mesa

-hola, Stan- lo saludó el chico ruso gay en cuanto se acercó

-hola Dylan, Kyle- nos dijo viéndonos- ¿a fin se cansaron?- preguntó riendo un poco

-sí, Kyle es muy bueno bailando, creo que ya no necesitas ir a las cases de Craig- perfecto, encima de que coquetea con mi mejor amigo ¿también se quiere meter con mi Craig?... esperen… ¿dije "Mi"? ¡¿Acaso dije "mi"?!

-e-eso creo- dije fingiendo nuevamente una risa, de repente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, al mirar me di cuenta de que era…- ¡Craig! ¿Qué quieres?

-te dije desde hace 5 horas que te fueras a acostar

-no tenía sueño- dije quitan su mano bruscamente de mi hombro

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué tienes mayoría de edad? Aun eres un niño, y mientras estés bajo mi cuidado harás lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora nos vamos- el desgraciado tomó mi muñeca y me llevó de ahí directo al dormitorio

Cuando llegamos, Craig me empujó dentro del camarote, me desvistió bruscamente, como si el loco quisiera violarme, después me puso una playera gigante encima, solo eso, parecía una niña en camisola, maldita vergüenza… después me aventó a la cama, me cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana, apagó la luz y antes de irse me gritó

-¡buenas noches!- después salió dejándome solo en la pieza, aunque claro, Stan no tardó en llegar

-hola Kyle- me saludó- oye… ¿Qué le pasa a Tucker?

-es mi niñero y por no hacerle caso me llevó del bar, ¿cree acaso que soy un niño?

-bueno… tienes 17 años… es natural que Craig- lo fulminé con la mirada- que Craig… esté equivocado con eso ¿tú, un niño? Vaya tontería

-gracias- contesté sarcásticamente

**Fin del Kyle Pov**

**Comienza Stan Pov**

Una vez que me acerqué a Kyle y logré desenredarlo de aquella gran atadura de sábanas, noté que solo tenía una playera enorme como pijama, tan grande era que una de las mangas se le resbalaba por el hombro, cuando se puso de pie, la gran prenda le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas… joder, que violable

-ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme un pijama adecuado- dijo- necesito encontrar otra

-K-Kyle…- me volteó a ver- creo que… bueno… yo creo que te ves bien con ese pijama- él se sonrojó tomando un color tan rojo como su cabello

-¿e-eso crees?- asentí tímidamente- b-bueno… creo que… creo que puedo dejármela esta noche… de-después de todo no hace frío

-tú… tú no sientes frío, pero yo… a decir verdad soy como un vampiro cuando duermo, se me helada la sangre por lo tanto…

-si quieres que duerma contigo esta noche… está bien, de-después de todo solo somos amigos

-e-es verdad…- ambos asentimos

Ahora nos encontramos los dos, rojo y verde (nuestros gorros), azul y verde de nuevo (nuestros ojos) en la misma cama, era… lo que siempre quise, Kyle en cuanto acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada se durmió instantáneamente, me le quedé observándolo durante varios minutos, observando cada delicado detalle de su rostro, una y otra vez, esos finos labios, esas pestañas algo largas, esa linda y respingada naricita.

Dejé de observar ese angelical rostro que pareció haber sido talado sobre un fino cristal para descender un poco y ver aquel cuello blanco, sin duda Kyle tenía esa belleza que provocan ganas de morderlo. Fue cuando al fin logré entender los sentimientos de un vampiro, pues el cuello de la hermosa mujer era tan bello y tan blanco… que de un momento a otro te dan ganas de morderlo **(¿Fans de Playful Kiss? xDD)** me quedé contemplando todo lo que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver hasta que sentí algo entre mis piernas. Al mirar bajo las sábanas, vi que Kyle tenía su pierna derecha entre las mías

-a-ah… Kyle…- traté de despertarlo moviéndolo un poco, pero el solo respondía "mmm…" De nuevo lo volví a intentar- Kyle… o-oye… despierta

-¿qué?...- preguntó medio adormilado

-tu, tu pierna

-ah… sí…- en ese momento pensé que a removería, pero en cambió la levantó aún más con brusquedad, golpeándome en ustedes saben dónde- ¡agh!... mis… mis hijos…- dije en un desesperado intento de no gritar

-Stan, cállate que no dejas dormir- en ese momento Kyle se volteó dándome la espalda, ahí puedo tener la oportunidad de, No 1, sobarme mis partecitas (en el buen sentido de la palabra, libidinosos mal pensados) para aminorar el dolor y No 2, abrazar a mi Kyle

Eso hice, lo abrasé y lo apegué más a mi cuerpo, disfrutando de su aroma y queriendo impregnarlo a mí para siempre sentir su cálido olor. Dormimos plácidamente, pero cuando fue de mañana, amanecí viendo su linda carita, me le quedé viendo nuevamente hasta que despertó, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban más con la cálida luz del sol

-buenos días- dije sonriente

-buenos- respondió Kyle devolviéndome el gesto… rayos, sus labios también lucían brillantes. Como cuando tu novia, esposa, amiga, suegra, cuñada, amiga con derechos, conocida, etc, se levanta antes que tú para maquillarse un poco y mirarte para luego decir esa frase para que tú puedas notar sus hermosos labios

-¿cómo estás?- pregunté con voz cálida

-bien, gracias… ¿y tú?- me respondió en el mismo tono, carajo, suena como de película adolecente cuyo ridículo y empalagoso nombre es "mi primer y dulce amor de verano"

-bien…- respondí. En poco tiempo nos fuimos acercando, cuando algo interrumpió ese momento

-"Arriba, arriba, Stan, Kye. Hoy debemos iniciar un gran día"- solo una persona era dueño de esa vocecita algo molesta

-ya vamos, Dylan- dije algo frustrado poniéndome de pie- pasa, está abierto- en menos de un segundo, él ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá

-arriba, Kyle

-¿y qué pasará si no quiero?

-te harás flácido y guango como mi abuelita Pikachu

-¿tu abuelita se llama Pikachu… en serio?- preguntó Kyle con notable frustración e incredibilidad en la voz

-sí- contestó Dylan sonriente- ¡arriba, arriba, pelirrojo!- Ky se levantó más de mala gana que por gusto

Una vez ya vestidos, Dylan nos dirigió a una parte del barco que tenía un gym, lo sé, decir "Gym" es muy fresa, pero ¿Qué quieren que haga?... en fin, cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con un instructor que era amigo de Dylan, Paul. Paul nos asignó diferentes ejercicios, a mí me mando a la Rotary Torso, a Dylan lo mandó a hacer Triceps peso libre, mientras que a Kyle lo mandó a una de esas bicicletas

-Dylan, esta es una estúpida idea-le dije sin detener mis ejercicios

-para nada, no tiene nada de estúpido una vida saludable

-¿desde cuándo te importa estar saludable?

-desde hoy

Así seguimos una estúpida rutina, hasta que terminamos y nos dirigimos a las duchas, si se lo preguntan, no, no pasó nada ahí…. Aún…. Luego nos dirigimos a tomar un "nutritivo desayuno" que consistía en una toronja y un vaso de jugo de naranja, al terminar, e desgraciado de Dylan nos dijo sonriente

-ahora, momento de ir a bailar

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Kyle

-¿cómo qué de qué hablo? Las clases de baile están por comenzar

-carajo… me había olvidado de ello…

-no importa, Kyle, olvidar es humano

-se dice, "errar es humano"… tarado

-como sea, vamos de una vez

Era un momento decisivo, Stan Marsh y Craig Tucker se enfrentarán cara a cara en una simple clase de baile que más bien significaba una lucha a muerte por el amor de un pelirrojo que para nosotros representaba una vida entera. Amigos y amigas, deséenme suerte, porque Stan Marsh conseguirá bailar con Kyle Broflovski

* * *

**Holu de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero en todo este tiempo viví sin poder escribir, ¿por qué? Porque tengo un maldito hermano mayor (que más bien es primo hermano pero me gusta más llamarlo hermano) que creé que solo él tiene derecho de usar la maldita computadora!... bien me calmo. ¡Hasta a próxima!**


	4. Ugh Mierda

**¡He regresao! Así que continuemos con esta historia ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre. ¿Les ha pasado que sienten apuración por no seguir con un Fic en el cual ponen sangre sudor y lágrimas para escibirlo?**

_**Nuevamente y otra vez *Los personajes aquí presentados y mencionados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Disfruten y sean felices. Feliz cumpleaños a quién los cumpla hoy, y si no cumples, pues felicítame a alguien más de mi parte**_

* * *

_**Stan POV**_

Así que ahí estábamos, Craig Tucker vs Stan Marsh, listos para una competencia de baile que nos costará el corazón de Kyle ¿Qué si habrán heridos? Tal vez… pero eso no importa, con tal de ganarle a ese pequeño idiota y dejarle en claro que el mundo y el sol no giran en torno a él. Eso se acaba ahora.

Entramos al desgraciado salón, Craig se encontraba ahí, solo nos sonrió sínicamente… bueno, a mí… como sea, lo importante era visualizar que no esté vestido de una forma que a Kyle le atraiga… a ver… camiseta de tirantes –para hombre, no se confundan- negra… resaltaba un poco los músculos del cabrón, y unos pantalones negros entubados… ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Y unos tenis deportivos… bien, nada malo. Craig puso el sonido, ¿qué canción? Adivinaron, la más famosa "Te extraño" de X-treme

-bien- comenzó el cretino de Craig- sé que es algo apresurado, pero veo que aquí hay muchos profesionales, así que comenzaremos con algo lento y sensual. Bachata, por favor, elijan una pareja- me apresuré para tomar a Kyle como mi compañero, pero…- voy a necesitar un asistente, Kyle, tú me ayudarás

-¿y yo por qué?

-por qué estás bajo mi cuidado, lo quieras o no, anda, ven aquí- mierda… fue demasiado tarde, por suerte, Dylan seguía a mi lado y sin pareja, así que decidimos juntarnos- primero aprenderemos el bloque uno que es individual. Pasos sueltos, 2 pasos a la izquierda, cadera, y de nuevo 2 pasos a la derecha y nuevamente cadera- dijo haciendo los pasos que marcaba, maldito, en realidad era bueno

-esto es fácil- dijo Dylan imitando perfectamente al engreído de Craig

-es fácil para ti decirlo… pareces gallina dislocada- le dije

-muy bien… Kyle, intenta mover más tus caderas- dijo el malnacido tomando las caderas de Kyle para indicarle como moverlas… carajo, comienza a calentarse el baboso- van bien, muy bien, ahora una vuelta- todos la realizamos bien… bueno, algunos…- excelente, bien, perfeccionamos cadera, ahora vamos con trabajo de tronco, mueven el torso de lado a lado, rematamos con cadera, muy bien… ahora volvemos a la cadera marcando un número 8- ¿dónde aprendió a bailar el animal este?

-Stan, no es así… mira- me sacó Dylan de mis pensamientos enseñándome una mejor técnica para mi movimiento, era muy bueno

-ah, gracias, Dylan- agradecí

-ahora unimos todo, caderas, torso y hombros- todos llevaban un ritmo jodidamente genial, me sorprenden

-muy bien, todos lo hicieron extremadamente bien, ahora iniciaremos el segundo bloque que vendría siendo el baile en pareja, por favor localicen a su compañero- todos lo hicimos

-¿listo, Stan?- me preguntó sonriente Dylan

-sí

-ahora, todos de frente viendo a su compañero, uno tome a su pareja de la cintura- de nuevo lo hicimos, cabe mencionar que yo coloqué la mano sobre la cadera de Dylan ¡Soy activo, joder!- bien, las manos deben estar colocadas ligeramente. Ahora que ya estamos en posición inicial, marcaremos dos pasos laterales, recuerden rematar con la cadera

-recuerda, Stan, comenzando por la izquierda- me dijo Dylan una vez que le pise el pie por accidente al empezar por lados distintos

-ahora, anexaremos un giro, lo que estén girando, no olviden no dejar de mover la cadera, eso te incluye a ti, Kyle- le dijo descaradamente haciendo sonrojar a mi pequeño Ky, sin duda lo voy a matar

-Stan, por favor, sé que tratas de evitar que Craig se propase con Kyle, pero es que en verdad es molesto que te descuadres del baile, presta atención

-sí, lo siento, Dy

-ahora vamos para adelante, recuerden que el hombre es el que tiene que dirigir el baile

-¿entonces por qué no me siges, Craig?- escuché a Kyle preguntar

-porque en este y en cualquier otro baile serás el que baila el rol de la mujer

-….puto…

-junten estos 2 últimos pasos, enfrente y atrás, lado a lado

-joder… esto es difícil

-no si me dejas dirigir bien

-por eso nos está saliendo de la verga, déjame dirigir a mí

-e-está bien, lo siento

-ahora trabajo de tronco, solo el que dirige, mientras que el otro remata con su cadera- dijo moviéndose y tratando de apegarse más a Kyle, ¡desgraciado!- no olviden de marcar con la cadera formando un numero 8. Ahora colóquense de lado frontal del que guía y comiencen con el primer paso lateral

-ya comienzo a entender esto…

-sí, al fin ya no me pisas

-dame las gracias, Dylan

-está bien, gracias- me dijo volteándome a ver… yo me… me… me sonrojé… mierda, es tan violable, no entiendo cómo es que está con ese pendejo de novio

-bien, ya aprendieron a medio moverse, entonces lo haremos con música- dijo Craig deteniendo sus pasos

-ya está la música, tarado- le dije

-hablo de un baile verdadero, estúpido. Cada pareja improvisará una coreografía, recuerden que deben dejarse guiar por el ritmo y su pareja, principalmente por el ritmo. Comenzaremos con algo un tanto suave

Después de eso, Craig se dirigió al sonido, detuvo la canción que estaba aún reproduciéndose y comenzó a reproducir otra, por el desgraciado tonito del principio, adiviné que canción era… El Malo, artista, Aventura o como sea… diablos, canción totalmente inadecuada para este baile, ¿alguien conoce la letra? Por supuesto que ese mal nacido lo hizo a propósito.

Comenzó a sonar la maldita canción, Craig me miró en el principio, después al parecer miró fijamente los ojos de Kyle, comenzó en resto de la canción, joder, ese bastardo sigue apegando mucho a Kyle a su cuerpo… y hablando de Kyle… los rumores eran ciertos, tiene un hermoso trasero, y con este tipo de baile, debo admitir que tengo una vista perfecta desde aquí ¡Alto! ¿acabo de sentir algo en mi entrepierna?... carajo, la pierna de Dylan me tocó

-Dy-Dylan- exclamé sonrojado

-¿qué?

-¿po-por qué…?

-Stan, tranquilízate, es solo un baile- me dijo como si nada

-a-ah... bueno…- seguimos bailando y bueno… después de esa interrupción de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que estaba bailando con Dylan de una forma… ammm… ¿sensual? Y no por la canción, si no por los pasos que dábamos Dylan y yo, él se apegaba mucho a mí, y por alguna razón no lo quería alejar tampoco de mi cuerpo

-Stan, Dylan, son muy buenos bailando, deberían considerar ser pareja en cada clase- nos dijo Craig con una sonrisa engreída en su puto rostro, ¿no era más fácil decir "Stan, tú y Dylan deberían de salir y dejarme a Kyle"?

-¿tú crees?- contesté retadoramente

-sin duda alguna. Bien, continúen-dijo alejándose de nosotros… maldito .Bailamos unas 5 canciones, contando los primero pasos individuales, y la clase terminó-hasta el miércoles chicos, ojala se hayan divertido en esta su clase de baile- se despedía Craig se todos

-hasta el Miércoles, profesorcito querido- dijo uno de los alumnos con tono coqueto ¿realmente Craig es tan atractivo como todos lo ven?

-Vámonos, Stan- me dijo Dylan tomando mi mano y conduciéndome hacia afuera… rayos… que manos tan suaves tiene… nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta hoy

-sí- contesté siguiéndolo

**Fin del Stan POV**

Después de salir del auditorio, Kyle tomó un baño y se dirigió al bar para ver si al menos podían darle una piña colada sin nada de alcohol, por suerte se lo dieron, recomendándole que tuviese cuidado con quién sea, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, alguien podría mezclarle algo a su bebida para llevarlo a la cama, naturalmente, nuestro adorable pelirrojo acató el consejo del barman. Se dirigió a una mesa para estar solo y en menos de un minuto se acercó un chico, así es, aquel chico que Kyle tanto odiaba y al cual bautizó como "Chico gay ruso"

-¿baile difícil?- preguntó el rubio sentándose frente a Kyle con una Cuba en mano

-para nada, cosa de niños- dijo con tono orgulloso, el chico rio

-¿es así?... bueno, a mí tampoco se me dificultó, pues ya había participado en un concurso de baile en mi preparatoria. Ganamos el primer lugar por bailar ese género

-pues felicidades

-gracias

-por nada- ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, cuando el ambiente comenzó a ponerse incómodo y aburrido el rubio se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué le viste a Craig?

-¿di-disculpa?- preguntó sonrojado

-bueno… es que desde hace mucho veo que tienen una especie de rivalidad, por eso

-pe-pero dices que tenemos una rivalidad, si la tenemos ¿Cómo es que crees que me gusta?

-los opuestos se atraen, Kyle

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-debo admitir que Craig es lindo, tiene ojos azul ámbar, cabello negro, negro, negro casi tanto como la noche, además de estar alto, eso lo vuelve un tanto más atractivo. También el hecho de que sea un buen maestro de baile

-tú lo vez prefecto porque no lo conoces, en verdad es un pendejo, más que Cartman

-¿Cartman?

-no lo conoces

-_"creeme que sí, Kyle"_… es verdad… aun así, quiero saber que te atrae de Craig

-no es nada en particular… supongo que son esos… músculos… esos ojos…. Ese cabello…. Mierda, sí me gusta

-¿y qué sucede con Stan?

-¡A él no te le acerques, ¿me entendiste, zorra?!- el rubio dio un ligero salto del susto

-no-no te enojes, solo que me parece tonto que sientas atracción por un chico y que sientas amor real por otro, pero aun así asimiles esos sentimientos y pensamientos

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo comenzando a tranquilizarse

-bu-bueno… estás diciendo que Craig es guapo y te gusta, al parecer físicamente, pero también tienes un no sé qué por Stan, tal vez porque eres como su hermano y le tienes mucho cariño

-oh…

-lo único que quiero saber…- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa

-¿hu?- dijo el pelirrojo

-es… qué… ¿qué es lo que sientes por Stan realmente?

-Stan… ya habían tenido una conversación con Craig sobre esto, es algo difícil pero… ¿Cómo distinguir entre gustos físicos y gustos sentimentales? Si es que así de dice

-tú lo sabrás, cuando te gusta una persona, sientes… cositas en el estómago, unas inmensas ganas de verle, y cuando le tomas de la mano, tu corazón palpita como loco y cuando vez sus ojos, sientes que puedes saber sus sentimientos con solo mirar el color de sus orbes y…

-estás leyendo eso de un libro de poesía- el rubio levantó su vista y miró la cara seria de Kyle

-lo siento… el punto es que tú sabrás si es el indicado

-supongo que te entiendo… chico ga…digo, Dyla, fue bueno hablar contigo, pero si me permites, tengo que ir a ver a Craig

-¿para qué?

-necesito saber que siento por alguno de ellos 2, todavía tengo un mes para aclarar las cosas

-me parece bien- el pelirrojo se levantó, pero antes de irse le dijo a Dylan

-gracias… Dylan- dijo dándole la espalda, el rubio sonrió

-de nada, Ky

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia el camarote de Craig. Al llegar, miró que el azabache se encontraba acostado sobre su cama jugando con un PSP, Kyle solo se acostó a un lado del mayor y miró con total atención el juego de su amigo, quién en un momento dejó su aparato y centró sus ojos en los ojos verde esmeralda de Kyle

-¿se te ofrece algo, pelirrojo?- preguntó Craig apagando su PSP

-quería preguntarte algo- dijo con voz firme

-bueno, dime

-a-ah… yo…- se le comenzaba a cortar la voz, carajo ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir la verdad?

-¿y bien?

-bu-bueno…- Kyle tomó aire suficiente y dijo firmemente- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- lo dijo tan repentino que hasta Craig abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-¿de qué hablas?

-quiero… saber….

-¿saber?

-sí, si es que tú sientes algo más que atracción física por mí…

-¿estás bromeando, verdad?

-¡po-por supuesto que no!... es solo… Solo quiero que me digas si me quieres o solo quieres sexo incondicional conmigo

-Kyle…- el azabache se acercó al menor y en un ligero movimiento logró estar sobre él- si me gustaras solo físicamente, no le tomaría importancia a tu dulce voz, a tu actitud dominante pero sumisa a la vez, a tu increíble inteligencia… Ky, tienes todo lo que yo siempre busqué en una chica pero desafortunadamente no encontré

-¿s-sí?

-es por eso que me fui por otro camino… Kyle… descubrí que soy gay por ti

-¿hablas en serio?

-mis palabras no son vacías, puedo ser muy cabrón cuando quiera, pero estos temas son muy en serio y no hay que tomarlos a la ligera, no me gusta usar y ser utilizado, cuando quiero algo, es porque realmente me interesa

-Craig…

-escucha, puedes decidir entre estar con Stan o conmigo, es lógico que si me interesa saber con quién te quedarás, pero no por ello te obligaré a estar a mi lado, por lo tanto el que tiene que responder a esa pregunta eres tú porque yo puedo darte sexo y nada más, con tal de tenerte cerca mío aunque sea solo por un pequeño instante

-en verdad yo…

-respecto a tu pregunta…- besó su mano- necesito que el que me dé la respuesta seas tú…

-necesito pensarlo…

-¿pensar más?

-bueno… yo no tendría problema en intentarlo contigo, pero hay algo… más bien alguien, que me impide explorar mis sentimientos

-¿tu madre?

-sí…- cerró sus ojos

-Kyle…- volvió a abrirlos y se topó con el mismo azul ámbar pero en vez de ver aquel color brilloso, lo vio oscuro y serio- esto también resulta ser extraño para mí, pero… si tú tienes los mismos sentimientos que mi corazón tiene por ti, entonces no debería incomodarte. Tu madre puede mandar sobre tu vida, sobre tus estudios, incluso sobre tu futuro…. Pero tú tienes tu propio corazón y éste puede decidir sobre a quién amar. Ella tendrá que entenderlo.

-¿y si no lo hace?

-tendrás que contrarrestarla, no puedes dejar que te manipule en todo

-supongo… supongo que tienes razón- Craig se acercó a los labios del pelirrojo, posándolos con delicadeza, dio un beso lento y cálido, segundos después se separaron

-dime entonces… ¿con quién te quedarías?

-necesito hablar con Stan…

-adelante, ve- dijo quitándose de encima del pelirrojo

* * *

-¡no puedo creer que me haya abandonado!- gritaba el rubio entre lloriqueos y con un pañuelo en mano

-tranquilízate, Dylan- trataba de calmarle Stan

-es que… ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

-nada, absolutamente nada que tú tengas

-es decir… es verdad que tiene un sexy cuerpo, y es buena en la cama…

-¡¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?!- gritó interrumpiéndolo

-em… amm... me han platicado…-dijo dejando de llorar- ¡pero aun así no entiendo cómo se dejó hechizar por esa bruja!- dijo comenzando a llorar dramáticamente de nuevo- será linda y todo pero ¡esa puta es superficial! No es mejor que yo ¿verdad, Stan?

-e-eh, por supuesto que no, amigo

-esto es cruel

-oye… ¿por qué estabas con él si nunca supo apreciarte?

-no lo sé… algo en él me atraía siempre

-pero era un total imbécil, y lo sabes desde que éramos más jóvenes

-¡¿y crees que no lo sé?!

-¿entonces?

-¡es atractivo!

-…

-…

-…¡que puto asco!

-¡lamento si tengo terribles gustos, pero soy así! ¡Perdóname si no me sé enamorar de gente hermosa como tú!

-¡pero si siempre tuviste buenos gustos, no entiendo como ahora no!

-ni yo lo entiendo en realidad, Stan…

-Dylan…

-cuando estamos solos ¿podrías abstenerte de llamarme por mi nombre en cubierto? Hasta a mí me incomoda ese nombre, no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir

-lo siento… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

-pues…

-¡Stan!- gritó Kyle entrando al cuarto, encontrado ahí a su Súper Mejor Amigo hablando con el chico gay ruso… no… esperen… el chico gay ruso tenía ojos cafés, éste tipo los tenía azules, al igual que…- ¡Kenny! ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Kyle!- el pelirrojo miró en la cama, ahí había un frasco con unos pupilentes, al parecer cafés y al lado de estos, una peluca con cabello rubio nórdico, algo raro, pues Kenny tenía un rubio trigo-

-ahora si estoy confundido…

* * *

**Bueeeno, les dejo otro capi, espero y se hayan divertido, si no, con la pena muchachos/as. Nos vemos en el próximo, bonita tarde, día o noche o madrugada!**


	5. Aceptación

**Buenas tardes, días o noches espero y disfruten este otro capítulo más (que sospecho yo es el último)… ooook, como siempre os digo, espero y se diviertan. Be happy don't worry **

_***Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de sus creadores originales Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con su vida privada…. Diré que es coincidencia **__*****_

* * *

-¡Kyle!- el pelirrojo miró en la cama, ahí había un frasco con unos pupilentes, al parecer cafés y al lado de estos, una peluca con cabello rubio nórdico, algo raro, pues Kenny tenía un rubio trigo

-ahora sí estoy totalmente confundido

-¡po-podemos explicarlo, Kyle!-comenzó el azabache

-pues… espero que lo hagas, porque en realidad estoy jodidamente confundido ¿Dónde está Dylan? ¿Qué hacen estas cosas sobre la cama? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué Kenny está en el barco y además abrazándote?

-sí bueno, verás Kyle… Kenny está…

-¡Enamorado de Stan!- contestó el rubio interrumpiendo

-¿disculpa?- preguntaron a dúo Stan y Kyle

-eh… ¡sí!... Stan, nunca te lo había dicho. Pero eres mucho más atractivo que el gordo marica de Cartman

-Kenny…

-so-solo que me dijo que no le habías correspondido a Stan, y bueno…

-espera, Kenny no lo entiendo… pensé que estabas enamorado de Cartman

-de hecho sí… pe-pero Stan me demostró que él vale más la pena que el imbécil de Cartman, así que le dejé

-vaya…

-sí, es la verdad

-Kenny… no sé si lo que hiciste fue una especie de ayuda o solo tratabas de hacer que me molestara con Stan para así no acercarme y olvidarme de él para que… ¡para que tú tuvieras la cancha libre!

-Kyle…- el mencionado miró a Stan, éste tenía una expresión seria- yo… yo amo a Kenny

-Stan- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-ahora ya no entiendo nada… pensé que yo te gustaba- Kenny y Stan se miraron a los ojos - olvídenlo- dicho eso salió corriendo del cuarto

-¿crees que hicimos mal?- Stan solo suspiró

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-"_¿por qué?... ¿por qué cojones me siento así?"-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien – di-disculpa

-nuestro segundo cruce… pero esta vez te disculpas ¿Qué te sucede, Pelirrojo?

-¡Craig!.. lo siento… yo…

-¿hablaste con Marsh?

-yo… bueno… sí… pero…

-¿pero?

-no sé porque Kenny está aquí… bueno, sí me explicó… pero se me hace ridículo que haya venido desde muy lejos solo para eso… y además, Stan cambió sus sentimientos de repente ¿Cómo alguien que has amado desde hace muchos años cambia de repente sus sentimientos así como así?

-¿Kenny está aquí?

-ni siquiera me escuchas

-no, no es eso pero… ¿no se te hace ridículo todo este asunto?- Kyle no articulaba palabra alguna- Kye… ¿les dejaste hablar?

-pedí una explicación y solo me dijeron eso

-no tiene sentido

-ninguno… pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación de coraje que le tengo a Kenny ahora, pero sé muy bien que no es odio

-no te sientas mal, anda, vamos al bar y ahí me explicas mejor cómo te sientes

-no voy a beber

-ni que te fuera a dejar… en fin, en marcha

* * *

-tal vez si deberíamos explicarle todo este asunto a Kyle, ha de estar más confundido que cuando Craig lo besó por primera vez

-tienes razón, Ken…

-entonces, hay que ir de inmediato, antes de que se provoque un escándalo con ustedes- el rubio estaba dispuesto a salir, pero sintió que su mano era tomada por el azabache

-Kenny, espera…

-¿su-sucede algo, Stan?- el mencionado asintió, para después sentarse sobre la cama y bajar la mirada

-eso… que… bueno, tú sabes… eso que dijiste sobre… bueno sobre que tú me amabas…- el rubio adquirió un sonrojo en su rostro y se dispuso al lado de su amigo

-Stan… yo no te quería decir nada, porque te veía tan obsesionado con Kyle que pensé que si interfería te molestarías conmigo… pero la verdad es que siempre me has gustado- Stan levantó su mirada totalmente nervioso

-¿di-disculpa?

-Stan… desde que me confesaste que eras gay, sentí una ligera atracción a ti, pensé que solo se trataba de algo físico y sexual… pero después Cartman y yo iniciamos una relación, ahí pensé que olvidaría todo sentimiento hacia a ti… pero luego me llamaste por este asunto de hacerme pasar por "_Dylan"_ y entonces supe que podría acercarme más a ti…

-es por eso que no te negaste…

-de hecho…

-pero… Cartman

-debo admitir que si me dolió que haya terminado conmigo por preferir a Wendy, pero tuve la sensación de ser libre, tú sabes, de poder seguir amando a quien de verdad me merecía… pero no sé si yo soy digno de ti…

-Kenny…

-¿hu?- el rubio al mirar de frente a Stan, se topó con los labios de éste, ambos iniciaron un ritmo lento que al paso de los minutos pareciera como si ambos estuvieran sedientos del otro. Al final, se tuvieron que separar, pues la falta de oxígeno se presentó en los pulmones de ambos, cuando por fin se separaron, Kenny hundió su rostro en el pecho del azabache- Stan… por favor no te alejes de mí… prometo portarme bien y servirte en…

-sh, sh, sh…- silenció el de ojos luz azul cielo posando su índice sobre los labios del rubio- no digas esas cosas, Ken… no eres una mascota… eres mucho más valioso que eso, y no te preocupes por nada, yo me aseguraré de no alejarme de ti nunca- dijo por último rodeando el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos

-¿y Kyle?- preguntó sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Stan

-no te preocupes más por otros, solo concéntrate en nosotros- dicho eso, volvieron a unir sus labios en otro cálido y ya más tranquilo beso

* * *

-¡es que de verdad no lo entiendo!- gritó furioso un pelirrojo- se supone que me gustó el beso que me diste, luego voy con Stan a decírselo, pero al llegar lo encuentro con la golfa de Kenny, de repente siento envidia ¿Qué me pasa?

-Kyle, estás ebrio, yo creo que deberíamos irnos

-¡no! ¡Respóndeme, Tucker!

-¿Cómo se supone que entienda tus emociones, si eres tan complejo como una chica?

-como una chica… como una chica… como una…

-¡sí, sí, como una chica!-gritó interrumpiendo

-ahora me cambias de sexo

-ay por Dios…- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- Kyle, ya deberíamos irnos, estás ebrio, tú mismo dijiste que no ibas a beber

-y tú me dijiste que no me arrepentiría de mi decisión

-¿y lo estás?

-….. de verdad te odio

-ahora me odias, en verdad no te entiendo

-es que…

-mira, mejor vámonos ya, te llevaré a tu camarote

-bah… ya qué…- dijo levantándose de su asiento- ¡ayúdame!- le gritó a Craig ya que el pelirrojo veía doble, Craig rodó los ojos, algo que notó Kyle- ¡no te hagas pendejo y ayúdame!

-¡ya voy! Coño… eres menos irritante cuando estás sobrio- dijo susurrando

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada…- tomó a Kyle de la cintura y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Segundos después, Craig comenzó a sentir más pesado a Kyle- oye, pelirrojo, pesas… ¿Kyle?...- cuando miró el rostro del menor, notó que este había cerrado sus ojos- de verdad eres algo- Craig al verse incapaz de despertarlo, decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a su camarote

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-a-ah… S-Stan… pa-para… no sigas… ngh…- suplicaba un rubio

-¿no te gusta?- preguntó cálidamente el azabache

-s-sí… pe-pero Kyle…

-él está con Craig, no tienes por qué preocuparte más

-pe-pero…

-además… te he prometido que no me alejaría de ti, ¿no?

-s-sí…

-y esta es la mejor forma de demostrarte que así será

-Stan…

-dime… Kenny…

-te… te am…

-¡Ya métete, pelirrojo!

-¡no! ¡Vamos al bar, no seas chillón, aún tengo espacio para una copita más!

-¡que no, puta madre! ¡Tienes que dormir por qué si no…!- el azabache calló cuando encontró a Stan sobre Kenny, ambos desnudos- ay... mierda…

-¡Craig! ¡Kyle!- gritó feliz pero a la vez nervioso Kenny quitando a Stan de encima- ¿C-cómo están?- ambos no contestaron- ¿Qué sucede?...- miró a Stan- ¡oh! Stan, ¿estabas aquí? No me había dado cuen…

-no te hagas el imbécil- dijo Craig saliendo de su shock

-Craig, mira… nosotros…

-¡Stan, Kenny!- gritó feliz Kyle acerándose a ellos- ¿les digo algo?

-K-Kyle, apestas a alcohol- dijo Stan cubriéndose la nariz

-aahhh, sí solo tomé un poco ¡no seas princesa!

-¿Qué le hiciste, Tucker?- preguntó burlonamente Kenny

-¿yo? Él bebió por sus propios huevos

-ay ya, tranquilos, viejos… mejor, ven Craig- dijo Kyle quitándose su ropa y colocándose entre Stan y Kenny, rodeando los hombros de ellos con sus brazos- hace frío y hay mucho espacio en esta cama, ¿verdad, Stan, Kenny?

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo Stan sonrojado

-por mí no hay problema- volvió a decir Kenny en tono burlón

-anda, Craig, que me muero de frío- insistía el pelirrojo

-no, gracias

-¿eh?... Stan, ¿por qué estás desnudo?

-esto… ¿el frío?

-ay sí, está cabrón…- dicho eso se desmayó del sueño

-¿Cuántas tomó?

-como… 4

-¡¿Cuatro copas?!

-no, cuatro sorbos pequeños de un vaso

-bueno… eso también depende de qué clase de bebida tomó

-piña colada con una cucharadita del alcohol menos fuerte que había en el bar

-Dios… sí que no lo tolera

-ni que lo digas, bueno, será mejor que me marche

-¡hey!- llamó el rubio

-¿qué quieres?

-¿no te llevarás a tu novio?

-¿eh?

-Kyle- Craig miró de reojo a Stan

-¿tú que dices, Marsh?

-¿disculpa?- preguntó sonrojado

-dice McComick que me lleve a mi novio Kyle- dijo haciendo comillas en "novio"- ¿Qué piensas?

-que…

-¿Qué?...

-bueno…

-dilo, Stan- dijo Kenny suavemente

-llévate… a tú… novio….

-como digas- contestó el azabache tomando a Kyle en brazos para luego retirase de la habitación. Stan solo se quedó mudo por unos minutos que parecían eternos, hasta que Kenny decidió hablar

-Stan…- el mencionado seguía cabizbajo- Stan… escucha… si aún sientes algo por Kyle, está bien… puedes ir por él y fingiremos que esto nunca pasó, ¿te parece?- Kenny no recibió respuesta alguna, solo se vio apresado por unos labios cálidos

-tranquilo… ¿no te lo dije? Me aseguraré de que no estés solo nunca más- dijo Stan al romper el beso

-pero…

-olvídalo, Kyle ya encontró el amor en Craig, dejándome solo. Mientras que Cartman encontró a Wendy y te dejó solo. Ahora estamos tú y yo juntos, y así será para siempre

-Stan, me has vuelto el chico más feliz del mundo

-y tú a mí, Kenny- dicho eso, ambos juntaron nuevamente sus labios

Las semanas pasaron, fortificando la relación entre Kenny y Stan, y en cuanto a Kyle. Él seguía con sus preguntas del "¿Qué dirán?" en ese mismo momento, se encontraba en la proa, mirando como el Sol se ocultaba lentamente mientras tocaba el agua. Kyle miraba las olas creadas por el barco al abrirse paso por el mar. En un momento, comenzó a soplar un viento algo helado, congelando un poco los brazos del pelirrojo

-Dios… debí de haberme puesto un suéter…

-toma- habló un azabache colocando su abrigo alrededor del cuerpo del menor- ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí… gracias…- Craig se colocó al lado de Kyle y comenzó a mirar el cielo oscurecido- no hay estrellas esta noche

-no… no las hay

-de todas…- Craig guardó silencio, el pelirrojo le miró- tus ojos son los que brillan más esta noche- a pesar de la oscuridad, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kyle era muy notable. El mayor volvió a mirar el cielo- ya mañana regresaremos

-lo sé…- guardaron silencio por un momento- sé lo que piensas

-¿hm?

-quieres saber que he decidido…

-no es necesario decírmelo si aún no te sientes seguro…

-te quiero- dijo en un susurro, aunque fue audible para el mayor, quien inmediatamente miró su rostro- te quiero Craig…

-pero, Kyle… tu madre…

-¿qué más da? Si ella en realidad es mi madre y me quiere tanto como dice, tendrá que aceptarme tal y como soy- Craig se acercó al rostro de Kyle y en un segundo le dio un casto y dulce beso- ¿tú si me quieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo al separarse

-no Kyle, no te quiero…. Te amo- volvieron a unir sus labios bajo aquel manto nocturno

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a tierra. Kenny y Stan volvieron como una pareja feliz. Como se había dicho, Stan fue aceptado por sus padres, mientras que los de Kenny ni se preocupaban, con tal de que su "cuñado" los apoyara económicamente cualquier chico o chica estaría bien. Y mientras Kyle… bueno… él y Craig… mejor léanlo ustedes

-mamá… papá… soy gay

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó alterada la mujer

-lo siento…

-¡te dije que dejarlo en ese crucero era un pésima idea!

-bueno ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Atravesar el mar entero en una lanchita de 2 remos para ir por Kyle?

-¡pudimos haberlo intentado!

-¡mamá, por favor, no grites!

-¡eres una decepción!

-Sheila, cálmate, primero deberías oír a tu hijo

-está bien, está bien, dejemos que el señorito "libertades" hable

-bien, adelante hijo

-bueno…

-¡ni creas que te voy a aceptar!

-cielo, déjalo hablar

-bien, bien…

-miren, yo…

-¡Quizá sólo estás confundido!

-¡Déjalo hablar!- dijo el hombre levantando la voz por primera vez, intimidando a la gran dragona- ahora sí, hijo, continúa

-bueno… al principio también tuve mis dudas… y entonces conocí a alguien que me ayudó a descubrir mi verdadero yo… ¿Saben? Nunca había sentido algo así

-¿Qué hay de Rebecca?

-eso fue algo normal, este es un sentimiento único,

-¿y cómo es ese sentimiento, según tú?

-es algo… dulce, pero a la vez rudo, algo raro… ¿Cómo sería la palabra?... ¡Bizarro!

-¡¿Bizarro?! ¿Qué sabes de eso, Kyle?- preguntó su madre furiosa

-bueno…

-señora Broflovski- habló el azabache

-¡Tú! ¿Qué hace este joven aquí?

-mamá… Craig… bueno… él es mi novio

-¡¿Qué, Qué, Qué?!- preguntó el doble de molesta- ay no, a mí me va a dar algo, ¡a mí me va a dar algo!

-¡mamá, por favor tranquilízate!

-¡de tantos chicos, ¿por qué él Kyle?! ¡¿Qué quieres probar?! ¡¿En qué fallé?!

-en nada mamá… es más, me volviste un ser de mente y corazón abiertos

-no me digas eso, Kyle… ¿Quién te influenció para esto? Que yo sepa ninguno de tus amigos es gay

-aammm…

-¿no es así?- preguntó nerviosa

-bueno…

-¿Stan?

-está con Kenny

-¿Butters?

-Bradley

-¿Token?

-Clyde

-¿Eric?

-bueno, él si está con Wendy

-al menos uno normal en el pueblo…

-aunque estuvo primero con Kenny

-¡Me va a dar algo!

-¡Mamá, ya deja de decir eso! Si no me quieres aceptar más como a tu hijo, pues muy bien, me iré a ver quién me acoge

-puedes venir a vivir conmigo-interfirió Craig abrazando a Kyle por los hombros

-Craig…

-¡de ninguna manera! ¡Ya es mucho aceptar a Craig Tucker como cuñado como para que también…!

-espera, espera, espera…. ¿dijiste… "Aceptar"?

-bu-bueno…

-mamá…- contestó el pelirrojo con ilusión en su voz mientras se acercaba a su madre

-oh, bubu- dijo la señora abrazando a su hijo- lo siento, esto me tomó por sorpresa, en realidad no me molesta en nada tu decisión, es solo que pensé… bueno…

-mamá… eres la mejor madre del mundo

-y tú el mejor hijo del universo- contestó volviendo a abrazar a su hijo, rato después, se separaron- y tú perdóname, Craig, es solo que esto me tomó desprevenida

-no se preocupe, señora- dijo abrazando a la pelirroja, quién correspondió

-pero eso no significa que deje de pensar que eres un vándalo y mala influencia

-lo entiendo, señora

-me alegro que todo esto haya terminado bien- intervino Ike entrado a casa por la puerta principal

-Ike, ¿en dónde estabas?

-no importa en dónde mamá, si no con quién….

-¿a qué te refieres, bebé?

-mamá… ¿ya te contentaste con Ky, verdad? a pesar de su orientación

-sí

-me alegro, porque yo también tengo algo que decir

-¿y qué es?

-mamá, papá, Kyle, nuevo cuñado… quiero presentarles a Firkle, mi novio

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- gritó nuevamente histérica la mujer. A veces hay cosas que nos sorprenden por ser repentinas

* * *

**TAN, TAN. El fin n.n espero y se hayan divertido nuevamente, recuerden siempre ser felices. ¡Amor y Paz!**


End file.
